1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weighing devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for weighing patients on stretchers inside of emergency medical service vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of emergency medical service (EMS) vehicles in responding to medical emergencies has increased greatly over the last several years. In responding to such emergencies, it is usually necessary for the EMS technicians to immediately treat patients at the accident site, as well as in route to the hospital or medical facility. Often, such immediate treatment prevents the patient from sustaining permanent damage or even dying. Thus, the importance of administering prompt and proper treatment cannot be understated.
The treatment by the EMS technicians often times involves administering some sort of medication to the patient while the patient is on a stretcher. Typically, the proper dosage of such medication is based upon the patient's weight. However, EMS vehicles currently do not include means for weighing the patients. Thus, the EMS technician is forced to estimate the patient's weight and the dosage administered is based upon such estimate. An inaccurate estimate by the EMS technician and the subsequent inaccurate dosage administered to the patient could profoundly effect the medication's effectiveness on the patient. Moreover, applying overdosages of certain medications could adversely effect the patient's health and resultant recovery. Thus, accurately determining the patient's weight and administering the proper dosage of medication may prove to be the difference between life and death for the patient.
Estimating the weight of overweight patients and small children has proven to be especially difficult for EMS technicians. With overweight patients, the EMS technician's estimate is often off by several pounds. For instance, it is difficult to determine from merely observing an overweight person whether he or she weighs 250 pounds or 300 pounds. Such a difference could result in an estimate which is 15%-20%, or more, from the patients actual weight. With small children, it is especially vital to obtain an accurate weight. Even if the EMS technician's estimate is only be a few pounds off, such a slight difference could also result in an estimate which is 15%-20%, or more, from the child's actual weight. As previously stated, administering medication in a dosage which is 15%-20%, or more, over or under the proper dosage could prove fatal to the patient.
EMS vehicles currently do not include means for weighing patients. Although there are several prior art weighing devices, none are suited to weigh patients on a stretcher in an EMS vehicle. Furthermore, there is no disclosure nor suggestion in any of the prior art devices of such an apparatus or the need for such an apparatus. Thus, the prior art fails to provide any suggestion or motivation for one of ordinary skill in the art to modify any of the prior art devices in the manner disclosed by applicant's invention. Such lack of disclosure, suggestion or teaching in the prior art supports the conclusion that part of applicant's invention is the discovery of the problem, that is, the need for accurate weight measurement capabilities in EMS vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for weighing patients inside of EMS vehicles. Any such device should be adaptable for use with the variety of different EMS vehicles in use today and should include means for weighing the patient while the patient is on a stretcher. Furthermore, any such device should be easy to use so that accurate weight measurements may be quickly attained. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.